Heather Hudson
Exiles team doctor and techie Author: bzero NPC in: Exiles Race: Mutant Level: 30 Game System: Marvel Super Heroes History BIO/HISTORY: Dr. Heather Hudson was the field leader, chief medical officer, and monstrous brute of the Canadian super team Alpha Flight before she found herself in the company of a man calling himself the Timebroker. He explained to her that she had become unhinged from time as a chain of events had caused her realities as she knew it to change. New events in Heather's past will cause the person she loves the most in the world to burn to death if she does not complete her timeline. In order to return to her correct timeline, she would have to help repair other realities that caused the ripple effect that disrupted her reality or else return to her new, unfortunate alternate existence. On a planet that has been taken over by Sentinels, the Exiles met up with another reality-hopping team called Weapon X in Florida. The warm climate prompts the Sasquatch to revert to human form which surprises both sides. On most worlds, the Sasquatch is the alter ego of Walter Langkowksi and not by Heather Hudson who is a Caucasian. The two teams are shocked that the Sasquatch is a black woman. Heather is a rational skeptic who is very protective of her teammates, as was first evident by her reluctance to work alongside the unnerving, amoral Weapon X who would later clash with the Exiles. When the team visited a reality where creatures called Vi-Locks had infected the world with an evolved version of the Legacy Virus, Heather would again try to save the team from any unnecessary harm. The Avengers concluded that the only pragmatic solution to preventing the Warlock Virus from spreading any further was to crash a plane of nuclear explosives into the Vi-Locks' own store of nuclear reserves and Nocturne volunteered to go on the kamikaze run. Heather vehemently objected to the notion, but was eventually shot down by the majority. It is perhaps this same constant protective behavior that has made Heather feel that she is carrying a lot of the burden for the team and doing more than her share, though she has only openly complained about this on one occasion during a visit to the Mojoverse. In a 2099 approximation, Proteus took the body of the Hulk and attacked the Exiles, including 2099's Spider-Man. He then globally revealed Spider-Man's identity. Proteus escaped to the Squadron Supreme reality after Spider-Man convinced him that coming to the 2099 approximation was a mistake. Realizing that he would be hunted down to no end and feeling guilty for Proteus' escape, Spider-Man decided to leave with the Exiles. They arrived in Panoptichron and Heather briefed Spider-Man on the whole story. The Timebreakers warned Heather that hunting Proteus deviates from their mission and that they have altered the New Universe and 2099 when they went there, creating approximations of the two. Proteus then showed up on Earth-712, the world of the Squadron Supreme. He tricked them into thinking that the Exiles were damaging realities and were hunting him across the multiverse. He escaped as soon as the Exiles arrived and they fought the Squadron Supreme. The Exiles lost, and Proteus escaped onto Future Imperfect. The Squadron Supreme then put the Exiles on trial and all hope seemed lost until Heather Hudson used the Timebroker program to show the Exiles all of Squadron Supreme's accomplishments, both good and bad and vice versa for the Squadron Supreme. The Exiles and Squadron Supreme temporarily joined up and Hyperion decided to join the Exiles but was stopped by Power Princess who volunteered to go in his place since Hyperion is needed in his own world. Power Princess was demanding and controlling since she arrived. Blink, however, let her have the job, saying if she thinks she can do better, she’s welcome to try. The Exiles then set a trap for Proteus at the Future Imperfect world, gaining the help of the Maestro. However, they accidentally attacked him instead of Proteus when they had Proteus on the run, and set Maestro off. Proteus managed to escape by stealing data from the Panoptichron. He has inhabited the bodies of Angel Salvadore (House of M), Justice (New Universe) and Hulk (2099). He has also taken the body of Mimic of the Exiles. All of these bodies have not lasted for long and eventually withered away, with the exception of Angel Salvadore and Mimic. Proteus stated that he could not stop thinking about Blink. Whether it was because he still had some of Mimic's memories or because he actually felt something for her is not yet clear. He stated he was tired of fighting and that he just wanted to talk, but before he could say anything Longshot came in and shielded Blink, allowing her to teleport to safety. It was revealed by Proteus himself that his mind is able to recall all memories and feelings of his previous hosts. Blink tricked Proteus into wearing a portable Behavior Modification System (from Squadron Supreme's world), which she teleported into the crown he was wearing. The device brainwashed him into believing he was actually Morph, and left him able to recall only Morph's memories prior to his possession. Unaware of his true identity, he began behaving exactly like Morph and a member of the Exiles, much to the discomfort of the other Exiles. With Proteus trapped and believing he was Morph, he remained an Exile to continue fixing damaged realities. Since Morph's body does not burn out like other hosts, Morph's consciousness is still active beneath Proteus. Also, Proteus is immune to metal while in Morph's body, since wearing a metal tiara did not kill him. However, concerns about some discrepancies in "Morph's" behavior forced his teammates to plan regular brainwashings with the same device, and, eventually, put him in stasis whenever his behavior would change again. However, that device was destroyed when Psylocke and Sabretooth fought so intensely that they shook the Crystal Palace, causing a bookcase to fall on Morph's head, shattering the device. With the device shattered, it was only a matter of time before Proteus would re-emerge. Breaking free of the MNS control, Proteus banished or killed every field agent of the Exiles except Morph, possessing Sabretooth in the process. He then escaped to the Aniverse, where he took control of the Black King’s Harvesters and used them to capture Cyclops and Phoenix’s son Nathan, as well as Clarice of Academy X. Before he could further his plans, however, the freed Morph showed up with a new team of Exiles, and recaptured Proteus. IMAGE: Heather Hudson is a young, capable black woman who is obviously used to being in charge. She speaks with intelligence and authority. Players Heather Hudson is usually played by Erica or run as an NPC. Stats Real Name: Dr. Heather Hudson Fighting) Ty 6 Agility) Gd 10 Strength) Ty 6 Endurance) Ex 20 Reason) Rm 30 Intuition) Gd 10 (+0 to Init) Psyche) Rm 30 Health: 42 Karma: 80 Resources: N/A Pop: 0 Base of Operations: The Panoptichron Movement: 2 areas/turn KNOWN POWERS: None Equipment: None Talents: Medicine (AM), Computers (IN), Panoptichron Operations (AM) Contacts: Exiles (Dark Claw, Havoc, Kobra Kompressor, H.E.R.B.I.E., Karma, Mask, Morph, Rogue, Sabretooth, Spider-Ham, Storm) Category:Exiles Category:Exiles Team